warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Scarletsky
Please do not swear on my talkpage. :-) If you do, I will get Tigerstar to eat you! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!! Kidding. Hi and Welcome! Hi and welcome to WSW Skyflight! I'd suggest joining project Adopt a user if this is your first time on a wiki. And, if you need help, ask one of the staff, Feather, Night and Cloudeh. So, I hope you have a great time here! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 10:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks! 21:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *buys you a cookie* ^.^ 19:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) About my NEW STOREH ^.^ HAI! I've started a fanfic which you may wanna know about. I COULDN'T WAIT TILL TOMORROW O.O DewClan's Grace! It's about Gracepaw; you remember Gracepaw? It's so epic according to a few people O.O I have fans. I thought you'd like it....cause you're my friend.......bleh. Graceglow 16:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) . Feathermoon told you off for yelling at me. o.o GraceglowBelieve 19:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. I'm Millie. I saw your post on Graceglow's talk page and thought I might be able to help you out with your siggy problem. First of all, change the signature in your Preferences (that's what Glow uses), but it can't take long code like the stuff that's in my siggy. Before you try to put colours in, try this (take the $s out) [$Skyflight$] [$talk:Skyflight|<$sup>Talk$]. Once you get the hang of this, I can teach you colours if you like. Have you joined Project:Adopt a User yet? You can get some tips on how to do this and usually new users should join it. :) I hope this all helps. I <3 your avatar! Pumpkins! ITSH MA BIRTHDAY! 17:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) (Tomorrow) You don't have $s in your siggy, silly. I just put them in there to give you the coding without it showing up and you having to go into source mode to get it and whatnot. And don't be worried about using your signature. I'm not going to judge you if it's wrong. And for me to find out what's wrong (if anything is wrong), I have to see your signature XD Skyflight, you're NUTS. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 18:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat. Now. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 16:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Want me to make you a siggy? Just tell me the colours you want to use, what you want it to say ~(Sky/flight/?) and what you want it to link to. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 13:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Skyflight, make a page called User:Skyflight/Sig [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 14:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Back on chat NOW. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 14:51, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) SweeText Hey Flighteh, I just wanted to tell you that the reason the text is saying added by Loudsplash is because it's a thumbnail, you need to change it to full size. 18:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I think sh ehould I'll definatly help you with that! 20:02 Sat Dec 3 20:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Skyflight I will not go on WW until I am ready!!! Talk page posts aren't exactly private you know. Stop asking other people to make me go on WW! I'm not going, and the more you ask, the more I won't want to! Lookee what I made yhuu!! It glows, like meh ^_^ ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. '''VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. Siggie Hey Skyflight, you said you would make a siggie for me so could you help me make one? Word: Willows Colour of word: Green Mini words: Drifting in the breeze Coulour of mini word: Purple It does'nt matter if you can't make the siggie. Thanks! Can you help me, i did what u told me but it is'nt working! Wilowmoon 13:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I did'nt put the $s, this is how my siggie looks like: Nosubst|User:Wilowmoon/Sig 10:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) There is no text on the link you gave to me on how to make a siggie. :( I mean I know how to do the coding but there are ways not to do coding and get the siggie done. (oh you know what I mean!) Willowmoon 12:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Meep You aren't the inventor of the word "meep"! I am! Purplemoon Four candles 5 days!! 17:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Nah, neither of us made up the word meep! Purplemoon Four candles 5 days!! 13:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Probably. Purplemoon Four candles 5 days!! 17:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was going to make a new one... so, I want ice blue, lavender and blue, oh, and in cursive (If they have it!)Shadie Ice is Awesome! 01:58, December 22, 2011 (UTC) An at the end, please put 'This is SmartyPants!' And could you do a charat for me until I figure it out? If you say yes, than I want it to be an apprentice, has to look exactly like Cinderpelt (Without the twisted leg,) okay? Of course! I hope I'm your friend too! <3 12:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lucky. My mum won't let any of us open presents untilk Joey's up >.> Skyflight, fix your siggy. It's screwing up every page you post it on. 15:12, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Flighteh, do you want me to fix your userpage?Like turn it into normal font again? I think there is a lot of messed up code. Also, to link to a blog, use this code: Stuff Which would show to be Stuff. Same for the talk as well. I'm going to stop blabbering on now.... 07:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did! It was amazing! I cried a bit :D I'll sort your page out now. 10:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) All done. '' I had to take some siggies away. There was so much excess coding! But it's sorted now. 10:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm really sorry you have to leave. But the point of joining a project is not to instantly become perfect. I mean, when I first joined I wasn't that popular at all. Nobody really did pay any mind to me, until I practiced and practiced and practiced till I got really good at it. The point of joining a project here is for users to help each other on things. For instance: the point of critiquing on the P:I is for the charartist to become better in their work. I'll take you off and Sweet if you'd like, but I'd give it another try if it were me ;) 22:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You let Rory join. Oh sweet God no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *rage face* FUUUUUUUU- I wonder if he'll fanfic. XD He is like, the only boy on this wiki XDD I just erased some kits thats all It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 20:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC)